Harm In Itself
by AmyBluzzy121
Summary: Hi, my name is Ashley. My two best friends are Carlos and James , but what happens when one falls for me and one helps me with my online flirt? There will be some smut, but not alot. This is my first story so please be nice!


Ok Fan fictioneers,

This is my first story and I'm really nervous. Ok, this story is partially true, but instead, I will use names of the Big Time Rush crew (only the four boys), so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm in 8th grade so some things will be getting harder for me to post up as I get ready to go to high school. 3

" people are talking"

'person's thoughts'

P.S.

All the stuff in the story are real except for the school name. I just made that one up. So the apps and places and other stuff are real. Some events are made up to make the story more interesting. I was in my second year of high school. I wasn't really popular, but I did have some friends to talk to. In my freshman year, I was as quiet as a mouse. I always strived to pay attention. The classes I struggled in were math and Social Studies, but I seemed to get around. I loved having fun and always wanted more friends to talk to. I had loving parents and a sister 6 years older than me. I didn't really have any problems. At 15 years old , I didn't think I could be this way; i didn't think it would hurt me. But on that day, it took a toll for the worst.

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!*<p>

My alarm clock went off at 6:45 am. I was still tired from the night before when I was cramming for that math test we have on solving angles and equations. I stayed up half the night, or at least till 12. I got out of my bed, took my towel, and took a shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I looked in the mirror at the bags under my eyes. " Uhhg, look at you. You need more sleep." I said to myself with disgust. Seconds later the steam from the running shower soon covered my image, and that meant for me to wash up. I stepped in and felt the warm water run down my body and felt a little of the tiredness start to give up. I felt replenished. When I finished taking my shower, I stepped out and got ready for school. As I was getting ready to get dressed, I noticed a text from my best friend Carlos. Carlos, Carlos Carlos. He was one of the craziest, funniest, and most adorable people you could meet. He had brown eyes, dark, short hair, nice biceps (I don't think of him like that), was so kind, caring and generous. He was the best. He was about 5"5', only about 2' taller than me. He always did these stunts, and always was protective of me. We'd been best friends since the 4th grade, and there was no stopping us now! We did everything together.

Wakey Wakey, sleeping beauty! xC

I'm up, Carlitos. And you know. I've been thinking: if I have you, no need for an alarm clock. xA

Then consider me your alarm! What color are you wearing today? xC

I'm not sure yet, but it doesn't matter. Just wear your own color. xA

I know. That's what I was gunna do. I wanted to make sure I didn't

wear the same color as you. xC

Ha-ha, you're so funny Carlitos! *sarcasm* But I'll text you when I

finish getting dressed. K? xA

So your naked? xC

Well, I'm kind of under a towel. xA

Hot! xC

Shut up and talk to me later alright? xA

Ha-ha. Alright. See you later. xC

I put my phone down and went to my closet to see what I should wear on this cold, Minnesota day. I took forever to choose an outfit, but then I came across my black skirt, red shirt, black leather jacket, black and red high-tops sneakers, and decided to wear them. Now, it sounds extravagant, but it really wasn't. I changed into my clothes and tried something new with my jacket. Now, my jacket is a Sean John jacket that has zippers at the forearm. So I decided to unzip the zipping, and roll it up. It looked pretty cool with my style. I looked in the mirror and said, "Hello Ms. Gorgeous!" I grabbed my book bag and headed straight for the front door.

" Good morning, sweetie!" my parents said in unison as I walked into the kitchen. It smelt great! Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and sausage (and yes, I'm dirty minded lol).

" Mmmh, mom, this smells amazing." I said as I try and reach for apiece of bacon. My mom noticed and swatted me away with the spatula.

"No, no, no. You wait till everything is done." I rolled my eyes and just sat at the table. 5 minutes passed and,

" Here you go you hungry child." my mom said smiling.

" Thanks, mama." I replied using a baby voice. My dad just laughed and kept reading his newspaper and sipped his coffee.

"Hey, can Carlos come over for dinner tonight? We have a biology test on Friday, and I want to make sure we get enough time to study."My mom just happily smiled saying, " Sure, sweetie, why not?" I smiled, hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where are you guys going to study?" my dad asked in a nice tone of voice, not looking up from his newspaper.

"My room?", I said hesitantly. He looked up in shock, raising an eyebrow. "Ooooor, we can study in the basement?" I asked wondering if that was any better. His eyebrow raised even higher.

"How about a place with witnesses?", he asked suggestively.

"I think the living room would be good" I said while looking up at the ceiling and nodding. I looked at him with his sarcastic smile.

"Oh, hunny," my mom started, "don't be like that. Ashley knows better

than to do something that we wouldn't approve of."

"That's right mom, I'm much smarter than you think. Why else would I

be in high school?" We all laughed and I finished eating my breakfast. I grabbed the backpack that I had earlier put down and kissed my parents goodbye. I walked out the door, looked to my left, and saw the person I loved dearly.

'I'm so happy that cheese ball lives next door.'

He was wearing a white muscle shirt with grayish-blackish jeans, and grey Radii sneakers. When I say he looked great, He. Looked. Great. Carlos got one good look at me and put his hand to his mouth, as if he was holding a microphone.

"And here comes Ms. America, walking with swag and beauty, just like always.", he said like one of those announcer people on those T.V. shows.

"And here comes Mr. Garcia walking with grace, awesomeness, and a sexy muscle shirt!" I said jokingly. We laughed at how stupid we were being and how awesome we were as friends while we walked to our bus stop.

"So you ready for that math test? I studied all night and I at least deserve a B+." I said, my voice sounding determined.

"That's exactly what I love about you. You always think positive. But definitely. And if Mrs. Pierce gives me lower than a C-, I'll go all Karate on her ass." he said with choppy motions while saying over exaggerated 'hyahs'.

"Ha-ha, you're so crazy. Hey, do you want to come over to study for the bio test on Friday? We can use all the studying we can get." I said hopping he would say yes.

"Mmm, I guess. If my mom says."

"Oh, she always says yes to me. She loves me!" I said with a happy voice. His mom was a lawyer and his dad? Well, his dad moved out of the picture awhile ago. He didn't die, but he felt like he could have been a better father to Carlos.

"Plus there's gunna be food", I said hopping it would persuade him even more.

"What time did you say I should be there?" he said with questionable eyes.

"Just come home with me."

"Ha-ha, you said 'come'." I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. I heard a sound coming from down the block and saw the big yellow school bus speeding right towards us. Carlos and I boarded the

vehicle with a, "Good morning Ashley. Good morning Carlos." It was our morning bus driver. She was the best bus driver mostly because she had a great attitude.

" Good morning, Jo Anna!" Carlos and I said in unison. We then went to sit in the front seat. He took out his iPhone and I took out mine, and we both ignored each other, we listened to our music. Its not that we hate talking to each other, but listening to our music on the bus was a great way to brighten our moods. Out of curiosity, I looked down at his phone and saw a text from a person under the name 'Babe', say 'I wish I was with you. I miss you :) :-* XOXO'

'Ooooh', I thought, 'does Carlos have a girl he never told me about? Oh he is so dead!'

He saw me looking at his phone, and his cheeks started to turn tickle-pink. I took his phone, surprising him with my fast, cat-like reflexes.

"So who's 'Babe', huh? Is she cute? Is she crazy? Does she do drugs? Is she-" before I could finish my conscionable batch of questions, he lightly took the phone from me, looking down at the ground as if he just got caught stealing cookies from the jar and said,

"She's my girlfriend." I looked at him in shock. My eyes widened with pain and hurt from him not telling me he had a girlfriend. I mean, it's none of my business, but I'm his best friend. He could tell me anything.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME, CARLOS PABLO GARCIA!" I said startling everyone on the bus. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"How would feel if you best friend didn't tell you they were dating someone?", I said to all the onlookers. They all gave me an understanding look.

'Yeah, I thought so!'

"Ok, first, my middle name is not Pablo, alright? It's Geraldo; you know that. Second, I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to. And third... Well yeah that's it." I looked at him in disbelief.

"I expected this from me, not from you. You tell me everything. How long have you guys been going out?" I sounded like a restricting parent.

"Four months?" he said, and seeing my facial expression like I was going to punch him, so he replied say, "But were taking it slow!"

"Taking it slow, my mother fucking ass, you ass. Your such a dick!", I said jokingly.

"I'm not a dick, your a dick!" he said fighting back laughing. I didn't take it offensively.

"I'm not a dick! You are! And go suck one!"

"How about you such mine!" he said catching everyone's attention.

"I'd love to! When and where, you fucking cock!" We broke out into laughter and so did the other kids who listened to us. "You go girl!

Wooooo!" I heard a girl yell from the back.

"What's her name? What's she like?" I asked hoping he would spare me those details.

"Well" , he started, " her name is Stephanie. She's Spanish, has amazing hair, is down to earth, has hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin..." Carlos started to drift off with every detail he had given me. I could have sworn I saw some drool.

"Hello, earth to Carlos!" I said as I waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked snapping out of his love trance. "Oh, yeah and she's

very to herself." he finished.

"What do you mean by 'to herself'?" I asked turning my head.

"She's kind of quiet. Well, not quiet, but you know, laid back."

"Oh you mean she's like the reserved type?"

"Yeah! Exactly! But it's really cute on her."

"Aww, I'm so happy you found someone. Now it's my turn." We both laughed at my remark. But it was true. I know I'm young and I have my whole life ahead of me, but it's not really a bad idea to start early, right? I was happy Carlos found someone, but I was kind of jealous. I wasn't jealous because I liked him, which I don't, but I'm jealous that he found someone before I did. It wasn't a contest, but with his child like antics, I'm surprised his slow going relationship is still going on. Oh man, listen to me. I sound like a horrible friend. But I will always be there for him no matter what. And if she breaks his heart, I'll break her. Choose your steps wisely, Stephanie. Choose. Wisely.

* * *

><p>So tell me guys, how was chapter numero uno? I hope you guys like it. If you are wondering if Kendall and Logan are in it, your just gunna have to find out yourself. Also, I made seven chapters already so if you guys have any suggestions or anything, just tell me. Like if its going a little fast paced or if I put too much detail or if its going a little slow. So I love you guys and keep on reading because reading brings your mind…. Wonders.. And stuff… right?<p>

Carlos: Just shut up and get the authors note over and done with

Me: What are you doing here?

James: Trying to piss you off.

Me: You guys better leave or I wont write the rest of the story!

Kendall: But I wasn't even in it yet!

Me: Yes you are, didn't I just say I made 6 other chapters already?

Kendall: Ha-ha! I tricked you! I made you say that I'm on it.

Me: Im about to press the delete story button

James Ok Ok! We'll leave! *pulls Carlos and Kendall away*

Bye guys. 3


End file.
